Fotografías para una mujer rara
by Golden Queen Galatea
Summary: Ante eso ella solo refunfuño unas palabras por lo bajo, que Sasuke no entendió, ignorándolo todavía. Estaba tentado a creer en un genuino interés artístico, pero era demasiado inteligente para eso –Oh no, a él no lo engañaría ningún par de hermosísimos ojos verdes – se abofeteo mentalmente por el estúpido desliz de su cerebro.
1. Fotografías para una mujer rara

Fotografías para una mujer rara.

.

.

.

Estaba completamente harto de la gente hipócrita que solo estaba visitando la galería, por su fama como un Uchiha.

Lo único que buscaba era tener una oportunidad de abordarlo.

Pero a tiempo tomó la decisión de no mostrar su autorretrato en ninguna parte, y permanecer en el anonimato.

La mayoría solamente iba por su acostumbrado renombre en el mundo de la fotografía, muchos querían convencerlo de "avanzar" hacia un campo más competente. Tomando fotografías de modelos profesionales.

-¡mpnh!–se burló que ellos pensaran que eso fuera avanzar.

Montón de imbéciles.

Quería irse y evitar el cúmulo de comentarios frívolos de sus fotografías, o a las mujeres, que al verlo solo, trataban de abordarlo con algún comentario estúpido de las imágenes enmarcadas cuidadosamente. Trataban de impresionarlo, sin saber quién era, y solo lograba enfurecerlo con sus palabras huecas. Sin embargo estaba obligado a permanecer ahí hasta el final, cuidando los detalles de cada obra, los cambios en la iluminación, etc. Porque a él si le llenaba su trabajo, incluso sin el dinero de por medio.

Estuvo irritado por la llegada de más mujeres _sofisticadas_, y empezó a utilizar miradas cortantes para no ser más una víctima de los coqueteos. Era mejor que tener que soportar a más féminas, vestidas con cuidadosa y medida elegancia, conocedoras del maquillaje correcto y las marcas más chic de ropa femenina para la ciudad.

De joven habría agradecido su buena fortuna, y el poder mantener su cama siempre calentada por los espectaculares cuerpos femeninos, pero en esa época no tenía tal fama, era un donnadie y todas esas despampanantes mujeres, que ahora desfilaban para atraer su atención, ni lo miraban.

A las 8:30 de la noche la gente ya empezaba a irse aunque faltaba aún media hora para cerrar, y eso lo alivio.

Al fin algo de paz.

Repentinamente el ruido sordo de un golpe llamó su atención. Volteo con tención, pensando que quizás se tratase de una de sus fotografías, dañada por algún pelmazo. Pero no.

En la entrada cristalina de la galería, una mujer recogía unos cuantos libros, de hecho cargaba demasiados. No lograba ver claramente su rostro a la distancia que estaba, pero era imposible no ver su cabello.

_-¡Esto es demasiado!_ – rabió mentalmente indignado, esta mujer si se había pasado de la raya para llamar la atención.

Puso la cara más odiosa, y molesta que pudo lograr, preparándose para ser abordado pronto, pero quieto y observando con fría indiferencia a la extravagante intrusa.

Una mujer demasiado rara, su cabello rosa sobretodo. En contraste no llevaba ninguna ropa de diseñador, o vestido ajustado; más bien unos jeans al cuerpo una blusa de botones a cuadros verde con blanco, y un suéter tejido color gris -_Así nunca llamaría la atención de un hombre rico_- se dijo burlonamente. Sin embargo no podía ignorar su presencia no deseada desde su posición en el descanso del segundo piso (que también contenía obras suyas, y le permitía controlar todo el lugar). Su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, de manera descuidada, y el fuerte agarre, de sus pálidas manos, en su pequeña biblioteca personal, era un insulto para todas las que trataron de recibir su atención.

Ese tipo de mujer nunca atraería a alguien.

Irritado, por la presencia de esa pelirrosa joven, bajos las escaleras despreocupadamente, mirando en todas direcciones menos a ella.

Como sea, la presencia de esa muchacha carecía completamente le interés.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba más cerca de ella de lo deseado, unos dos o tres metros.

Y cuando la observo se quedó paralizado, analizando lo que estaba pasando con sus ojos profesionales de fotógrafo.

Ella estaba completamente ajena a su presencia, con una sonrisa infantil llena de éxtasis observando uno de sus trabajos, él supo inmediatamente cual era. Una flor, a todo el mundo le había parecido una simpleza, un mero gusto de autor, y ahí estaba esa mujer _anormal_ riendo como una idiota.

Su corazón golpeteo en su pecho, y odio a ese órgano infernal por haber caído en tan vil trampa. Sin embargo su fiel y calculador cerebro aun trabajaba a velocidad de espanto.

Se acercó malicioso, tratando se revelar las corruptas intenciones de la rara criatura femenina, que no lo miraba en absoluto.

-No entiendo que tiene esa estúpida foto de interesante –soltó de pronto cuando estuvo a unos escasos centímetros de la pelirrosa. Ella de inmediato cambió su semblante por uno sombrío, pero no lo miro, y avanzo al siguiente retrato. Irritado por la falta de respuesta la siguió – mira eso, ¿Quién fotografía a ancianos en estos tiempos? –se auto-insultó, ese era de su favoritos, la mirada juvenil y cándida de una mujer hindú, que a pesar del maltrato de la pobreza, le había sonreído cada que pasaba, y le ofrecía platos de judías para comer.

Ante eso ella solo refunfuño unas palabras por lo bajo, que Sasuke no entendió, ignorándolo todavía. Estaba tentado a creer en un genuino interés artístico, pero era demasiado inteligente para eso –_Oh no, a él no lo engañaría ningún par de hermosísimos ojos verdes_ – se abofeteo mentalmente por el estúpido desliz de su cerebro.

Decidido a deshacerse de una vez de ella fue al ataque una última vez, la definitiva.

-Este trabajo apesta, sería mejor para él fotografiar modelos en ropa interior –pronuncio con lascivia a propósito. Tenía que morder en anzuelo.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?! –finalmente lo miró, con los ojos llameantes de rabia, estaba sorprendido, ella era muy hermosa. Pero la cosa no paro ahí – he tenido un día horrible, mi jefe se comportó como un cerdo acosándome, me robaron la cartera en el metro, y solo me quedaron mis libros y posibilidad de ver el trabajo de mi fotógrafo favorito desde hace tres años antes de regresar a mi apartamento –jadeo ella empezando a perder el aliento. ¡¿Tres años?! Él no era nadie hace tres años, apenas un principiante con dos fotografías aceptadas. Y si, su día había sido una porquería.

-¿pero es que no lo entiendo, que tiene _esto_- señalo desdeñoso la pequeña flor maximizada en tamaño, por su propia lente – de especial?

Ella bufo, pareciendo aún más insultada.

-Eso es porque seguramente eres de esos sujetos que solo aprecia los autos, las mujeres y la ropa cara -atacó ella.

Él no iba a dimitirlo, pero se divertía siendo insultado por una verdadera admiradora de su obra, cuando ella pensaba que era solo un morboso más que pasaba por ahí.

-¿Y eso es todo, no vas a decir nada inteligente o adulador del famoso Uchiha? –pico a su sensibilidad femenina. No quería que se fuera, incluso si para eso necesitaba seguir molestándola.

-Eso es de imbéciles – respondió indignada –a mí no me interesa lamer las botas de nadie, ni lanzar flores innecesariamente, en especial cuando, obviamente él no querría llamar la atención endulzando su apariencia, ya que nunca ha permitido fotos de él mismo – su repuesta lo tomo con la guardia baja, eso era verdad, esa era la razón de no tomarse ninguna fotografía.

Una mujer _rara_ comprendía el mensaje que lanzada casi desesperadamente a todo el mundo – yo soy feliz viendo sus fotografías porque gracias a él puedo ver –continuó señalando la flor que él mismo había destacado para inferior izar su trabajo – las flores de otros países, los atardeceres, la vegetación, y me pone contenta porque alguien como yo nunca tendría la oportunidad de verlas personalmente. También –señalo el cuadro de la anciana – puede ver en el interior de las personas en todas partes a donde va, – él corazón de Sasuke se sobrecogió por la manera intensa en que ella se expresaba de él sin saber con quién hablaba–puede ver la verdadera belleza – estaba paralizado con la vehemente afirmación de esa mujer -Así que como no te gusta esto, te sugiero que te largues a alguno de esos bares de gente superficial y pomposa. Tomes mucho alcohol sin parar, solo para que despiertes con una exuberante desconocida llamada Cindy, y sigas siendo un buen imbécil –su palabras finales encendieron un fuego en su interior.

Esa mujer maniática, con ropa simple y cargada de libros era… increíble.

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke Uchiha – se presentó divertido. Esperando una respuesta sorprendida.

-¡Claaaro! –Respondió ella sarcásticamente –La reina Victoria –contesto ella inclinándose graciosamente, con una reverencia del siglo XV, en burla, y se marchó dejándolo con la mano en él aire.

Anonadado, trato de controlar la tirantez de su boca, que se extendía en una sonrisa.

La carcajada de Sasuke estalló audiblemente, la poca gente que quedaba lo miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Y antes de que pudieran llamar a un loquero, salió corriendo tras la mujer, que era muy extraña, pero era toda una joya.

…

Estaba viendo unas fotografías muy hermosas, y había leído varios libros y se me ocurrió este _oneshot. _

Espero les haya gustado.


	2. Especial

Primero que nada, este (epilogo) especial, está dedicado a ustedes, que tuvieron a bien leer mi cortito fic. Y además pidieron por más (como yo les entiendo- porque me ha pasado lo mismo antes- también me había quedado _picada con algunos 1Shot);_ y segundo para quienes también leen _Lobo__,_ les aviso que no podré escribir en una o dos semanas porque mi computadora perdió _certificados para las conexiones cifradas_ (y adivinen qué página es justo la que no me deja abrir, ¡SI! ¡Fanfiction! NOOO –demonios, ¿Por qué?!)

¬_¬… Como sea… Muchos saludos.

**Kristty**: gracias por ser mi primer review, en este shot. Saludos

**Mary-animeangel:** Si tienes toda la razón, la merece. Y espero que la disfrutes.

**Sasu Love For Ever :** A mí también me gustó, tenía ganas de insultar a un hombre, y como no podía, me desahogue.

**Besscy**: opino igual. Que disfrutes.

_**Cindy:**__** jajajajajajajjajajajajajaj. ¡Eres increíble! Te adoro por poner tu review, solo mencionando tú nombre. MORÍ enserio, Miles de abrazos. Es solo, que a las 3 de la madrugada no logre pensar en más nombres. Muchos saludos.**_

**Sakuritah**: Gracias! Saludos

**Belu: **sí, debería, y aquí la tienes.

**Yose:** No linda, la gente hermosa que escribe reviews no implora, es más que suficiente tus divinas palabras para motivarme. Saludos, y los mejores deseos.

**Anónimo**: bueno me haces ver que es unánime la petición de más, así que con todo gusto lo hago. Muchos saludos, espero que te guste.

** :** muchas gracias, es un gran incentivo que te haya gustado lo suficiente para que me escribieras un review. Saludos.

**Lizbet-linux:** jajaja. Claro, aquí lo tienes.

**Thithalia:** jajaja una mujer histérica e inteligente siempre da de que escribir. Muchos saludos. No precisamente Two-shot, pero parecido.

**Joxa:** Muchas gracias por el cumplido, me sonrojo O/O muchos saludos.

**Hina 91:** no es mucho pedir, aquí está .

**Al público lo que pida.**

* * *

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Epilogo (especial)

El golpe en _esa_ parte masculina hiper-sensible en su anatomía, envió un sufrimiento agónico e indescriptible a todos sus nervios, e hizo contraerse hasta la ultiman punta de su negro cabello.

En seguida de eso, la pequeña pelirrosa grito como una histérica, y salió corriendo, dejándolo casi inconsciente de dolor.

-infiernos –farfulló tirado en el suelo, indefenso como un bebe. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando uno trataba de acercarse a gente chiflada.

Un nuevo pensamiento llegó a su cabeza cuando finalmente logro pensar algo.

Debió haber adivinado su reacción. Y peor todavía era, que le gustaba la sádica mujer.

_¡¿Por qué demonios le gustaba esa anormal fémina?!_

_Iba a domar a esa fiera y hacerla arrepentise por su anatomía dolorida. _

_Pero antes tenia_ que ver a un traumatologo.

…

Cuando vio la fotografía de Sasuke Uchiha –_por primera vez en toda su carrera de fotógrafo_- en la cara revista que ahorro para comprar; deseo que una bomba estallara en la biblioteca en donde ella trabajaba, llevándosela como única víctima. O tal vez un deseo más fácil, como no haberlo golpeado en su _hombría_ cuando él fue tras ella.

¡¿Quién podía culparla?! Estaba sola, era de noche -tenía mal humor -y el ataque sorpresa siempre surtía efecto con los acosadores.

-¡maldita sea! –Se quejó audiblemente -¡Rayos, rayos, estúpida, idiota, Sakura retardada! –la retahíla de maldiciones atrojó de inmediato a su mejor amiga, quien llevaba un rato observándola hacer gestos aterradores.

-Pensé que pasarían unos cuantos años más para que enloquecieras – le dijo la rubia con burla -¿qué tienes? –quiso saber elevando una ceja.

-¡Esto!–contestó neurasténica, y con la cara contraída de vergüenza –es Sasuke Uchiha –aclaró mientras le mostraba la foto a todo color, en la esquina de aquella publicación.

Un hombre increíblemente apuesto, con rasgos clásicos japoneses y muy varonil, que portaba un traje gris costoso, con salvaje cabello negro, les devolvía la mirada.

-¡Oye frentona, es muy guapo! –Le dio su aprobación elevando las cejas sugestivamente –pensé que era un tipo viejo, con cara aburrida, y que se escondía de la gente sociable en una cueva llena de fotos y libros aburridos- su amiga enserio ignoraba su amargura.

Sakura rodo los ojos.

Ella también lo pensó… pero solo un poco. En la parte de viejo.

-¡Arsg! – el sonido que emitió fue lastimero, al mismo tiempo que arrastraba sus manos desde su rostro a su cabello. No tenía la fuerza para explicarle a Ino, pero necesitaba desahogarse. Al menos ya sabía algo… en parte.

-¿cerda? –llamó en un hilo de voz escondiéndose detrás de sus manos.

-¿Si? –le respondio distraídamente, aun observando a la belleza masculina de la pequeña foto.

-¿Recuerdas al grosero acosador de la galería fotográfica? – dijo buscando los ojos azules de su amiga.

-si - contestó simple.

-es él – hablo ahogada mente, señalando aquel adonis japonés.

La mandíbula de Ino se des encajó, y sus ojos sorprendidos la veían con incredulidad.

Después, la estruendosa carcajada de ella rompió el silencio. Sakura refunfuño con amargura.

Era bueno que solo eran ellas dos a esas horas.

-¿estás diciendo que dañaste la virilidad de este perfecto espécimenmasculino? -insistió con cara cómica.

-en ocasiones, enserio te odio- dijo entre dientes.

-Pero frentona , pensé que admirabas al sujeto - le recordó la otra descaradamente - no que quisieras dejarlo sin descendencia.

-¡Creí que era un acosador!-se defendió avanzando entre los estantes de libros -se comportó como un imbecil, y había tenido un desastroso día -siguió explicando, prácticamente azotando los ejemplares literarios a su paso.

Antes de que Ino lograra agregar algo a su monólogo, una voz masculina le erizo hasta la última punta de su piel, interrumpiendo sus excusas.

- Y yo que estaba seguro de haberte parecido encantador - aseguró con ironía.

Los libros en sus manos terminaron esparcidos a sus pies, ante la conmoción de su presencia.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba observándola con apariencia de frialdad, pero sus cejas elevadas desmentían su postura indiferente.

Un silencio extraño rodeó a los tres, pero Sakura no encontró manera de romper el hielo. Su garganta se puso seca, sus manos sudaban y la vergüenza se elevó al sus mejillas.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, con intenciones de fuga, que Ino identificó con rapidez.

Su compañera de confidencias no creía que ella se portará como una cobarde, pero estaba muy cerca de verlo. Nunca creyó verse huyendo, no de un hombre... O sonrojandose por uno. Era tan hermética y ajena de anelos en temas amorosos, que Ino llego a pensar que "se le volteaba el barco" . Ahora se enteraría que no...

-¿Sakura, Frentona? - no la dejó terminar cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta trasera, que daba al almacén. La Yamanaka busco la mirada de Sasuke y este, observaba la ruta tomada por Sakura, estaba igual de conmocionado que ella, pero en el fondo noto un brillo divertido -si no la atrapas antes de que llegue a china - dijo para ver que pasaría después - te va a evitar hasta el apocalipsis.

Esos fueron los únicos tres segundos que el atractivo hombre prestó atención a la rubia, y enseguida corrió detrás de su singular amiga. Ino otra vez soltó una carcajada.

- Esto se pone interesante.

...

Correr tras de una desquiciada, y bella, mujer, no era parte de su plan para" obtener las disculpas que merecia" ,sin embargo lo estaba haciendo, mentalizado a no permitirle escapar de él y el peso de sus acciones.

Ignoró la parte de su cerebro que le decía que se había vuelto loco, y se enfocó en la mujer.

Atravesó un almacén lleno de libros, siguiendo el revoloteo de una cola de caballo rosada, que se perdía en otra puerta hacia el exterior. Salió a tiempo para ver la grácil figura femenina alejándose de la puerta, con velocidad..

Corrió aplicando toda su fuerza, y en unos segundos la atrapó. La encerró entre su anatomía masculina y la pared fría de aquella callejuela. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas por la ridícula persecución.

- ¿esa es tu forma de mostrar arrepentimiento?- dijo entre jadeos,observando a aquella mujer,que se alejaba de él, en lugar de lanzarse sobre su persona . Ella no lo miraba, su rostro fijo en el suelo le impedía saber cualquier cosa. Si pensaba repetir la experiencia de mujer _karateka _él ya estaba ,preparado - responderme -se molestó por no obtener una sola palabra¿donde se encontraba la muchacha loca, y apasionada de la galería? Irritado la enfrentó - sal con migo.

-¡¿Qué?!- es esta ocasión lo miro a los ojos,incrédula y enojada le dijo -¿te burlas de mí? Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre - recriminó con los dientes apretados, y removiendose en el pequeño espacio que Sasuke le dejaba.

-Sal con migo, Sakura -exigió él, sin arrepentimiento por su manera dominante de pedirlo, y demostrado que había investigado a la chica. La transformación fue innegable en la peligrosa. Se mostró insultada, e iracunda.

-¿Por qué? -demandó saber sin esperar una verdadera respuesta - ooho, ya sé ¿tal vez porque soy despampanante? -dijo sarcástica señalando su sencillo atuendo de Jeans y blusa blanca de botones -no,¿quizá por mi encantadora manera de insultar? -seguía en ello, pero dejó que continuará. Su sarcasmo era divertido -¿descubriste que te gusta el masoquismo? Siento decirte que solo golpeó cuando creo que estoy en peligro.

-solo quiero que tengas un cita con migo -recalcó exigente . Necesitaba saber ¿Qué le atraía de esa mujer? Y para eso debía conocerla.

-y esperas crea que tú -lo señaló de arriba a abajo -con tu elegancia, tu talento y tu dinero -bufo ofendida -quieres tener una cita con alguien que te atacó,adicta a los libros y simple como yo -él ahora comprendía sus reservas.

-yo...

-no -cortó rotunda y eso lo lleno de irritación. Iba a enseñarle alguna cosas.

-insisto -habló acordandola más estrechamente contra la pared,pego su cuerpo al de ella por completo, acechando la boca rosada -una cita entre una mujer sádica, y un tipo masoquista no te parece perfecto? - ella abrió la boca muy ofendida.

-Yo no soy sa -sádic...

La interrumpió con un beso, no pudo resistirlo al verla sonrojarse de nuevo. Era hermosa.

-Sólo una cita -pidió murmurando contra los labios de Sakura.

-o -ok, u -una - finalmente accedió, moviendose nerviosa.

- voy por ti a las 8pm -la informó antes de empezar la retirada.

-¿sabes donde vivo? - pregunto con paranoia y algo de miedo.

-Investigación, Sakura -le informó restandole importancia a sus breves días como acosador. Y se marchó muy satisfecho de si mismo, aunque una vocesita interna todavía demandaba venganza. La ignoró, siempre había otras formas de cobrarse, y estaba seguro que serian bastante más gratificante.

* * *

...

Bien, aquí está, espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

Los mejores deseos a ustedes.


	3. Chapter 3: Al fin una historia

Este "oneshot" a petición de varias personitas, ahora es un fic normal. Esta historia es mía, y los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaro que será una historia corta, y que aunque será también algo improvisado, no quiere decir que sea menos importante, al contrarío me esforzaré.

Son varias de ustedes que quieren que siga con este fic, les diré de antemano que _alguien me dijo que no era buena para el humor_, pero haré lo mejor que pueda. Este ya no es un 1shot, como verán (gracias a ustedes) se ha convertido en una historia. Saludo especiales ha:

**Chris:** ok, aquí esta. Espero lo disfrutes.

**Anónimo:** gracias, no pensé que volvieras a escribir review, y estoy contenta de que te siga gustando, Gracias y bien aquí esta, y seguirá hasta el final.

: espero lo disfrutes, ya que eres una de las personas que desea que este es un fic normal y no una historia cortita. Muchos saludos.

_**Joxa:**_saludos. Gracias por tus reviews que me animan.

**Cinlayj2**: saludos.

**Reiko takashima**: gracias por el review.

**Dharia McLahan:** muchos saludos y que bien que te haya divertido. Saludos.

**Lisber-linux:** me subes el ego, gracias. Espero que disfrutes la lectura.

**Ktleen:** como veras eres una de las personas que pidió por más y como esta es oficialmente una historia, espero que te guste.

**Setsuna17:** Saludos ;), que este muy bien.

**Kirsty:** saludos y buena semana.

**Mary –animeangel:** gracias por el review, y los mejores deseos. Cuando alguien se rie de lo que escribo yo también soy feliz. Gracias.

**Sasu Love forever: **Muchas gracias, a ti por leer mi cortita historia. Y muchos saludos, igual los mejores deseos.

**Revenjaal:** Gracias ;) Saludos.

**Besscy:** que bien que te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Strikis:** espero que lo disfrutes, también por ti estoy continuando con la historia. Muchos saludos .

**Hina91:** aquí está la continuación. Gracias por tu entusiasmo. Saludos.

* * *

.

.

.

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Al fin una historia

.

.

.

-¿qué vas a hacer entonces? –le pregunto su amiga rubia, tratando de ocultar su picara mirada en vano, al mismo tiempo que recibió algunos libros prestados de un par de estudiantes.

_-¡Huir a Sudamérica, a la selva, el amazonas!_ –Le grito su cerebro, la verdad estaba aterrorizada por las emociones en ebullición que le causaban recordar, al apuesto hombre, y todo lo que representaba -Nada. No voy a ir – pretendió sonar lo menos interesada posible. Ella ya estaba haciendo los registros del sistema, en la base de datos.

Aún seguía masticando las vergonzosas palabras que le dijo al Uchiha en la galería, y para ser sincero no tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara… y después la beso, convirtiendo su cerebro en gelatina rancia. Casi se golpeo por el recuerdo, pero Ino la estaba mirando como científico a un germen, y actuar tan impulsivamente la iba a delatar de inmediato.

Cuando la biblioteca finalmente se vació, su compañera habló otra vez.

-¿Nada, estas segura? –le pregunto la otra con total incredulidad –pero lo admiras ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Es decir, es tu oportunidad de conocerlo, de hablar con él y preguntarle de…

-No me importa – la interrumpió, mintiendo rotundamente.

Calladamente su compañera saco su bolsa del cajón inferior, mirándola largamente. Odiaba cuando trataba de estudiarla y dar un veredicto de sus emociones.

-¿Lo vas a dejar plantado en la cita? – los enormes ojos azules de Ino, lucían todavía más grandes a causa de su expresión de agobiada suspicacia - y además te gustó su beso…

- No es verdad – se sonrojo y molestó por la afirmación –No seas absurda, eres una cerda. Yo no dije que me gustara –frunció el ceñor, segura de que si no lo hacía pondría cara de estúpida, por pensar en el beso.

Sus labios todavía podían sentir el contacto labial de ese fotógrafo ególatra -_¡Demonios!_- no podía creer que Sasuke Uchiha fuera tan, tan… increíblemente sexy, y hermoso; pero que la partiera un rayo si ella salía con un gandul engreído.

Demasiado guapo, demasiado talentoso, y muy confiado.

La fórmula perfecta para provocar la estupidez femenina, o un desastre cerebral masivo por exceso de estrógeno. Y dejar solo el interruptor de su _lívido_ encendido era inaceptable–_oh, oh. Terrible pronóstico_ –se recordó a sí misma.

Un corazón roto sería su fin.

Además ¿Quién podía comprobarle que no se estaba burlando de ella?

Cuando vio su fotografía, la imagen ideal, del amable viejecito que va por el mundo, conociendo gente, se desplomo en pedazos dolorosos, y enseguida vino la vergüenza de su encuentro.

Y ahora la imagen mental del verdadero Sasuke Uchiha –"_Oh - soy tan sexy,- viril - y - exitoso"_ - no salía de su cabeza, estaba pegada igual que un parásito a su cerebro, y ella no la quería ahí, mientras hacia lo posible por no babear como una descerebrada ante la imagen.

Cuando acomodaron las cosas de sus estantes y pagaron la luz, se levantaron al unísono de sus lugares, sincronizadas para irse. Ya era algo natural entre ellas.

- Si te gusto, reconozco esa mirada. Y hoy por primera vez, te ruborizaste – Reafirmo Ino en un nuevo ataque, cerrando las puertas del lugar- ¿No pudo haber sido un beso tan malo o sí? –la tentó, a sabiendas de que iba anegarlo de nueva cuenta. En lo que se refería al amor, o una simple cita, Sakura era tan evasiva como la alineación planetaria.

-¡iuk! Si, fue horrible – dijo fingiendo una mueca de asco –no sabía besar para nada, y sus labios eran como los de una anguila de río, completamente baboso y nauseabundo –termino haciendo un dramático escalofríos –Nunca dejaré que me bese de nuevo. Haré un profundo, muy profundo agujero en la tierra, y me esconderé hasta el apocalipsis –afirmó muy convencida.

Ino la analizó, maldita rubia perspicaz. ¿Por qué demonios era su amiga?

-¡¿A si de bueno fue?! –pregunto al fin Ino, con sorpresa y travesura en su rostro.

En silencio intento parecer insultada, seguir con su teatro, pero no era buena mentirosa.

_Estúpidas, estúpidas clases de actuación fallidas. Y maldita psíquica que tenía por amiga._

-… ¡Si, demonios. Fue Increíble! –Gimió derrotada Sakura, su rubia amiga la leía tan fácilmente que daba miedo – me puse tan, acalorada –murmuro las palabras soplándose la cara con la mano - ¡todavía estoy temblado como jalea! –recargó su frente en la pantalla del ordenador y suspiro irritada. En silencio Ino pasaba las hojas de la revista llenas de fotografías del Uchiha, pareciendo que la ignoraba.

-No veo qué tiene eso de malo –refutó la otra convencida.

-¡Lo tiene TODO de malo! –debatió con vehemencia – un hombre, nadie, debe ser… ¡ser así!

-¿Así, cómo? –siguió torturándole la Yamanaka, levantando su ceja de interrogatorios.

-¡tener tanta sexualidad, o influencia de esa forma en nadie! –ya estaba, lo había dicho. De todos modos era la verdad.

-¿No querrás decir en… ti? –se burló Ino.

-¡Args! Eres incorregible. Y ahora mismo no te aguanto – terminó sin saber que más decirle. Aunque era una completa verdad, se sintió muy encendida, su corazón latiendo velozmente, y la horrible necesidad de darle completo poder sobre ella, a ese atractivo moreno. Derrotada por el pensamiento, recargó la cabeza en su brazo, este día creyó que todo la agotaba. Entonces, levantó la cabeza velozmente, una idea le ilumino el rostro –Ya sé que haré. Voy a ocultarme cada que me busque, es sencillo; es el atractivo, debe tener una fila de mujeres a su puerta, y si hago bien las cosas, pronto se aburrirá de mí. Buscará una rubia llena de silicona y me dejará con mi tranquila vida–miró a su amiga en busca de aprobación y sonrió.

Pero la rubia se limitó a rodar los ojos en expresión de "_no seas cobarde_".

-No todas las rubias tenemos silicona _"chica frente" - _ Sakura tuvo la decencia de mirarla con culpabilidad.

-Lo siento –dijo con cara de perrito para ser perdonada rápido.

Unos rencorosos ojos azules le miraron entre rendijas de amenaza, y empezó a caminar calle abajo. Imitándola Sakura, caminó a un lado de ella, ya que tomaba la misma línea del tren eléctrico.

-No todos son iguales a Sasori. Siempre te dije que no me gustaba –y ahí estaba, el nombre _tabú_, no podía simplemente dejar esa platica, se negaba a hablar de su ex rotundamente. Además de nuevo ella tenía razón, Ino tenía un condenado escalofriante don para juzgar a las personas.

Al recordar siquiera los tratos de Sasoria, se sintió mal. Su tiempo gastado con él, para que al final, cuando terminaron después de un año y medio de sufrimiento, a los pocos meses de terminar, se casara con una completa desconocida. Fue un golpe para su moral, la traición, el dolor y el abandono la apuñalaron.

Prefería correr desnuda por una calle nevada, y el cuerpo lleno de abejas, que ir a los brazos e un hombre que no dejaría ni sus cenizas – ¿Y supongo que Sasuke Uchiha si te gustó? – pregunto con mordacidad Sakura.

-Sí –fue la respuesta inmediata –a ese sujeto le gustan los retos y hablar directamente –le sonrió con sorna su _amiga_ –tu eres el reto, por supuesto –añadió como toda una sabelotodo.

-¡Ja! –Articuló sin humor – ¡Gran reto! –Se burló con ironía –Un gran reto sería una modelo internacional de procedencia alemana o brasileña, con largas piernas, y gusto extremo por no usar ropa –ya no le importaba lo que le dijera su "_vidente personal"._

-Como digas –aminoro sus lógicas deducciones.

-De todas manera él no va a ir, es obvio que me tomaba el pelo – la miró segura –ya verás.

.

.

.

2 horas después

Sakura estaba paralizada sosteniendo la puerta de su hogar, como si de ello dependiera la vida.

Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba a la puerta de su apartamento, las cejas del hombre se elevaron lentamente, la observaba con jocoso regocijo, como si lo que viera fuera justo lo que esperaba ver. Pero ella estaba segura, que él no quería verla en el pijama de la abuela –_como le decía_ _la Yamanaka_- con su cabello un poco revuelto de estar acostada leyendo, y finalmente con sus pantuflas peludas de color negro _– las que Ino confundió con una rata muerta, pero podría jurar que solo lo decía para molestarla._

Ella trato de hablar, pero más bien pareció que tenía branquias y que le faltaba el agua.

-Me encanta tu… enm, ¿ropa de dormir?-rompió el hielo conteniendo una expresión burlona. Erizada como un gato montés, lanzó la puerta en sus narices, sin embargo esta vez el hombre venia preparado para los actos de violencia femenina y detuvo el objeto mortal antes que le partiera la cara – es… encantadora, enserió… ¡Ja! – en ese instante odiaba con pasión al pomposo sujeto ¿Quién se creía burlándose de su cómoda ropa?

-Se supone que no vendría s –dijo Sakura con voz forzada por seguir empujando la puerta sin éxito. ¿No se supone, que los fotógrafos no tenían músculos?

…

Yo no dije eso –le refutó él, aun lleno de diversión, y es que la verdad hace mucho que no reía de aquella forma. Si, pensó que no se arreglaría solo para mostrarle que no le importaba, pero nunca que la encontraría en un camisón del siglo XVIII, pareciendo un personaje desvelado de ese periodo –entonces si eres la reina Victoria, pensé que te burlabas de mí –la cara de Sakura enrojeció más si era posible. Si era por vergüenza o de ira, no podía definirlo, pero sospechaba que era por ambas.

-como veras –señalo su vestimenta – no saldré a ningún lado contigo – terminó de anunciarle, tratando de aparentar dignidad, cuando la realidad era que no lograba fingir que estaba cómoda e imperturbable, y mucho menos alejar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

La analizó a ella y la manera de moverse. La incomodidad, y la molestia teñía la suave piel de su rostro. Pero también, muy en el fondo, brillaba la cautela.

Si ella pensaba que aquello serviría para ahuyentarlo, estaba muy equivocada. Había algo en esa mujer que lo tuvo recapacitando, necesitando saber que le parecía tan diferente en ella de las otras mujeres, que causaba en él un estado de interés constante, ya que solo pensaba en su forma elocuente de proferir insultos en su contra y la gracia que eso le provocaba, en su actitud de fiera listilla, siempre a la defensiva, y en su boca que era deliciosa.

-Voy a entrar –le anunció antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, ya se había colado al pequeño apartamento. Limpio a donde mirara, libros en las paredes, sin una televisión a la vista, pero un ordenador portátil en una mesa alejada a lado de una ventana. Y después un pasillo que debía llevar –_según sus deducciones -_ a su habitación –Bonito lugar –elogio el con sinceridad.

-**Sal –de-mí- casa** – fue la tajante repuesta que recibió ante su intromisión y su elogio, expresamente no bienvenido –**AHORA** –recalco con ojos homicidas.

-No lo creo –respondió restando completa importancia al hecho de estar donde no era invitado - Ella se negaba rotundamente a salir con él en una cita, "era claro como el agua"; No como algunas mujeres con las que salió previamente. Además, en efecto su bata, _extra_ pudorosa –_Victoriana_ - no tenía nada que ver con las sexys prendas que acostumbraban usar sus anteriores novias, ni el color de cabello, o su actitud hostil hacia su persona, y claro la mirada de "_te rebanaré la hombría si no me dejas tranquila_". Tal vez estaba enfermo del cerebro pero, esto le fascinaba – te puedo esperar aquí – dijo sentándose en un sofá color rojo, con actitud descarada.

-No voy a ninguna parte contigo, nunca –prometió ella siseando venenosamente.

-_Una adorable serpiente rosa_-pensó.

Entonces sonrió con suficiencia, esperando de antemano una respuesta de esas.

-Bien –fingió estar derrotado, y la tensión en el cuerpo de la muchacha se alivió visiblemente – entonces dormiré aquí –explico a su _anfitriona_ mientras se ponía cómodo en el mueble –lo haré hasta que decidas ir a una cita con migo – terminó mirándola retadoramente, una dimuta sonrisa de amenaza curvando su boca.

Sakura palideció perceptiblemente, abrió y cerró sus labios, y después abrió y cerró de nuevo, indignada, incrédula y sin una respuesta razonable inmediata. Era hilarante el despliegue emocional de esa mujer, incapaz de ser otra cosa que un libro abierto, y él se hallaba simplemente encantado.

-N-no te atreverías – respondió al fin luciendo momentáneamente desvalida – No lo haré, no saldré contigo – decretó de nueva cuenta en estado defensivo – y, y no estás hablando enserió – lo miro vacilante, preocupada.

-¿Tu lo crees? – la miro más detenidamente, directo a los ojos. Arrojando un reto palpable, justo en su linda y respingona nariz.

-No –afirmó ella.

-Como tú digas –respondió con apatía, recostándose en el sofa, con las piernas sobresaliéndole por un extremo.

.

.

.

-Te odio –le dijo entre dientes, una muy hermosa e irritada Sakura, retándolo con una mirada que lo acuchillaba con chispas de ira, estaban a las puertas de un pequeño pero bonito restaurante, en el centro de Tokyo -¿No puedo creer que seas tan manipulador? – sus palabras estaban cargadas de resentimiento, sin embargo no dejaba de verse bella, es su sencillo vestido color vino, arriba de las rodillas, y sus sandalias doradas. Solo se amarro el cabello en una cola alta.

Sencillamente no tomó en cuenta el comentario, y aparento revisar la hora. No le interesaba su molestia actual, lo importante es que ya la tenía fuera de su casa.

-Pasen por aquí –anunció el mesero que los atendía. Ella le miro después de eso, esperando a que él se arrepintiera de sus "malas acciones", pero eso no iba a pasar. Lo disfrutaba demasiado para sentirse mal por llevarla, prácticamente a rastras.

-¿Vamos? – le tendió el brazo caballerosamente, mismo que ella ignoro categóricamente como si de puas se tratase.

-_No importa_ –se dijo – _no me rindo fácilmente…_

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado esta parte. Les diré que a pesar de que este fic no estaba planeado para algo más largo, como ustedes me enamoro hacer la historia desde el principio. No serán capítulos largos porque tengo otro proyecto en marcha, pero procuraré que sean sustanciosos. Saludos ;)


	4. Capítulo 4: Terminator para Sakura

Los personajes no me pertenecen (son de Masashi Kishimoto), ¡pero hay! que divertido es utilizarlos para mí historia. Muchos saludos.

* * *

**Kassy Solis:** muchas gracias por abandonar la pena y escribirme, me siento muy contenta. Espero disfrutes la lectura.

**Mónica:** si, lo haré. Estos Sasuke y Sakura son muy entretenidos. Espero que te parezca igual.

**Strikis:** saludos, y ten un buen fin de semana. Ojala te guste.

**Lizbet-linux: **Muchas gracias, todo necesitamos ánimos, y especialmente suerte para nuestros esfuerzos. Saludos.

**Cinlayj2: **te manso muchos buenos deseos, gracias por leer.

**Sasu Love For Ever: **Estoy muy bien, gracias, a veces bastante ocupada, pero siempre escribiendo. Deseo que disfrutes esta parte. A leer;)

**Besscy**: Muchos saludos y me siento contenta de que te guste mucho, espero que siga así. Nos leemos en la próxima.

**Sakurahime25**: a lo que dijiste si pensé que todos los capítulos me saldrían cortos por el tiempo, pero este es más largo. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba escribe y escribe. Espero te guste, Saludos.

**Joxa**: gracias por escribirme, la verdad es que hay pocas personas que sigan una historia con reviews en cada capítulo, estoy muy emocionada. Muchos saludos y los mejores deseos para tus proyectos.

**Rachel:** jajaja, puedo entender a lo que te refieres con respecto a Sakura, pero aquí te darás cuenta que hay mucho más que eso para que sea tan infantil. Y como ya dijiste, eso le da gracia al personaje. Saludos. Gracias por leer.

**Jeanette mty:** Muchas gracias, y también gracias por unirte a las lindas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic, bienvenida y espero que te siga gustando.

**Anónimo**: Saludos también, yo estoy muy contenta con los reviews que mandas en cada capítulo, me anima a seguir, espero que siga llenando tus expectativas en la historia muchos saludos.

**AishaUchiha:** has dado con la persona correcta, a mí me parece bien que me ayudes con la revisión cuando quieras, a veces es difícil con dos pequeños trepando –literalmente- por mi espalda. Además, yo voy revisando de cuando en cuando, pero si te gusta dar reviews así, me ahorras cierto tiempo, gracias. Por otro lado, sí, una mujer paranoica puede ser peligrosa, y si también Sasuke actúa así, porque generalmente las mujeres lo siguen, no él a ellas, y Sakura es muy diferente a lo que acostumbra. Y finalmente, puedes ser mi ayudante de edición cuando quieras. Muchos saludos, espero que disfrutes la lectura.

**Uchiha-Haruno-S: **saludos y gracias por leer mi fic. Me hiciste darme cuenta de que no había cambiado el estado de mi historia. Al principio estaba pensada como Oneshot, pero varias personas me pidieron alargarlo, y pues lo hice. Los mejores deseos y buen fin de semana.

**Blackstones3:** Muchos saludos también, gracias por leer. Y ese modo de puntualizarlo es como lo quero mantener en cada capítulo, aunque como ya dije antes, la comedia me cuesta, pero me sigo esforzando para agradarles. Que disfrutes el fic.

* * *

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: _Terminator_ para Sakura.

.

.

.

Ella no quería eso, la situación en la que se hallaba la tenía muy tensa.

Estar en una "cita", con ese hombre _–"sinónimo de la tentación_ "-le carcomía los nervios. Las manos le picaban por el desmesurado deseo, de abofetear esa ladina sonrisa de su rostro - ¿o tal vez era de tocarlo? Movió la cabeza en negación –_No, eso nunca_ – pero sí quería hacer desaparecer el brillo de superioridad en sus ojos.

-¿estas cómoda? –preguntó con tono cortes, pero no hizo nada por ocultar su masculina diversión. –Ya vamos a pedir –le anuncio a la camarera sin dejar de ver a Sakura. Ella solo lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras se acomodaban en sus lugares.

-Tan bien como puede estar alguien, a quien obligaron a salir de su casa – respondió en una falsa sonrisa mientras apretaba los dientes- él esbozó una mueca presumida-_El muy maldito, cerdo manipulador_- aun cuando trajeron los menús, no se cansaba de insultarlo en su cabeza, odiando tener que estar con él, cuando lo único que quería era salir corriendo a _Timbuktu __y esconderse entre los nómadas beréberes_.

Antes de que ella abriera su menú, él se lo arrebató de las manos, no pudo reclamar nada, cuando segundos después se lo devolvió, pero con una servilleta de tela encima que ocultaba todos los precios.

Ella lo miro con una ceja alzada, y con disimulo trató de apartar la tela.

-No, no –le negó Sasuke atrapándola, y colocando su mano fuerte sobre la de ella mantuvo la servilleta donde la había puesto. Antes de racionalizarlo ella retiro su mano como si de veneno se tratara –elige lo que quieras – su intensa mirada por esa pequeña acción la incomodó. Era muy caballeroso por no decir nada al respecto, y al parecer también atento, sin embargo evito rotundamente ahondar en la idea. No podía, ni debía confiar en los hombres, especialmente en uno tan atractivo, considerado y que la podía volver completamente vulnerable _-de nuevo_-.

Apretaba los dientes solo de verse a sí misma cediendo ante cualquier ser masculino. Odiaba haber tenido que arreglarse para una salida no planeada, la estampa inamovible de sonrisa satisfecha en los labios del moreno, el brillo en sus ojos obsidiana lleno de interés por ella, y sobre todo lo odiaba a él, que le causaba síntomas de _"montaña rusa"_ dentro del estómago–_estúpido tipo entrometido_ – su extraño comportamiento persistente, y su porte "_demasiado guapo para soportarlo_" la mantenían en alerta máxima.

Resuelta a verse desinteresada se colocó la máscara de insensibilidad, y pidió justo como él le había indicado.

En vez de pedir una comida se fue directamente a los postres, era su único consuelo. Era una acción muy contraria a las que tenía con Sasori, él siempre la criticaba por comer dulces para calmar su tención, le decía que era infantil necesitar azúcar para consolarse y ella –_Estúpida, ingenua, y sintiéndose avergonzada de sí misma_ –dejó de hacerlo para agradarle.

-_Bien, esta vez no_ –se dijo, no le importaba en lo más minino lo que pensara su fotógrafo favorito –porque lo seguía siendo, aunque no fuera un lindo viejecito, sino la encarnación declarada del Armagedón. La muchacha que les atendía espero junto a ella –quiero una rebanada grande de pastel de chocolate, tarta de limón, una gelatina de cajeta y un vaso de leche fría – terminó de pedir muy convencida de que no iba a avergonzarse.

Hizo lo posible por no mirar a Sasuke pero le fue imposible.

Cuando sus mirada se encontraron el elevo una masculina y preciosa ceja negra, y una leve sonrisa interrogante - ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía ser más feo? – se quejó internamente. Lo peor era que en el fondo sintió algún tipo de alivio al no encontrar condenación en su rostro.

-Te gustan muchos los dulces… -dijo él simplemente, mirándola detenidamente recargando su mandíbula en su mano derecha.

-Me calman cuando estoy ner… -entonces se cayó, dándose cuenta de que había hablado sin pensar, y se reusó a mirarlo de nuevo –si me gustan – trató de arreglarlo, de que él no tuviera información que pudiera herirla, pero sabía que no podía a arreglar tal desliz.

-Nerviosa… - dijo él en voz alta. Ella no contestó nada y cambio a un tema más seguro.

-bonito lugar ¿vienes a menudo? –él se percató fácilmente de su maniobra, su expresión se lo dijo a Sakura.

-Sí, lo hago cuando estoy cerca – aliviada porque no preguntó nada, exhaló el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo – la comida es deliciosa, y el lugar es calmado. Espero que te guste – al mencionar eso ella se removió incomoda en su lugar, con el corazón apretado. Todas las trampas empezaban siendo dulces tentaciones, con amables palabras.

-Entonces, supongo que te agradezco –dijo con rigidez, más miedosa de lo que podía soportar.

Puso a tención en todos los objetos o personas que pudieran proporcionarle distracción, todo con tal de no mantener su vista en Sasuke Uchiha. Entonces se detuvo en algo que le pareció familiar _(el demonio de su pasado_), le pareció ver a Sasori, pero no podía ser, y los descartó de inmediato, alegando a una repentina paranoia por sus nervios.

-¿Y entonces te gusta mis fotografías? – de esa manera él captó su atención, con reticencia llego a sus ojos, y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese brillo que le decía cosas halagadoras, cosas a las que ella temía.

-Si –fue seca respondiendo.

-Debes estar muy nerviosa para no estar alegando lo imbécil que te parezco – dijo de vuelta ante su vocabulario cerrado.

-No estoy nerviosa –mintió rotundamente. Ante su vehemente respuesta él simplemente sonrió como un tiburón al asecho.

-Por supuesto que no –atajó sarcástico. Ella lo miro mal, pero mordió discretamente su labio, para no caer en la trampa y contestarle todo lo que se merecía.

No quería ponerle atención, miro a todos lados en busca de algo trivial de que hablar.

Desde el inicio pensó que la llevaría a algún lugar para gente pudiente, y donde se sentiría avergonzada de no saber que tenedor utilizar. Sin embargo la sorprendió llevándola a un lugar sencillo, pero no por eso menos encantador.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, lo más discreta que podía y en ese momento él no la miraba, estaba atentó a una pareja mayor que comían jovialmente, unas mesas alejados de ellos. Su mirada atenta y respetuosa sobre la pareja mayor, le hizo recordar que sus fotografía reflejaban lo que le interesaba; las personas reales, la naturaleza, lo animales, y los pequeños y hermosos momentos de la vida.

Muy bien tal vez lo estaba prejuzgando duramente, pero quien podía culparla cuando Sasori había sido el doble de encantador y persistente. Era caballeroso, inteligente… y manipulador.

Actualmente, si se ponía a analizar la situación, todo estaba tan dolorosamente claro que se sentía aún más estúpida.

La había utilizado en cuanto se ganó su confianza.

Desde el principio –cuando llegó a la misma empresa donde ella trabajaba - él solo estuvo interesado en su dinero, y no es que hubiera sido rica, pero hace 2 años su abuela Tsunade le había heredado algo de dinero, suficiente para comprar un bonito departamento, y además tenía un buen empleo como asistente de publicidad, y era buena.

Todo lo perdió gracias a Sasori.

Él le quitó su apartamento con unos papeles falsos, y le robo sus ideas para el paquete de pancartas comerciales de una marca de ropa, y finalmente lo atrapó en intimo reconocimiento con una voluptuosa mujer morena, riéndose de ella… todo en tan solo dos días.

-Aquí están sus platos –la voz cordial de la camarera al devolvió al presente, al guapo y _peligroso _hombre que la –_obligó_ –invito a salir con tanta insistencia, y lo miró fijamente, preguntándose ¿qué podría querer él de ella?

Los postres están bellamente colocados frente a ella y apenas lo notaba.

-Gracias – respondió quedamente, apenas estaban iniciando y ya se sentía agotada. Percatándose del gran esfuerzo emocional que ejercía sobre sí misma, respiro hondo. Procurando mantener bajo control su visceral repuesta ante aquel hombre que consideraba una amenaza.

Como un brillo en su mente, vio que era absurdo estar tan a la defensiva. Aquello era una simple cena, no quería decir nada. Luego de este día era 90% probable que no volviera a verlo.

Ese pensamiento la relajó, tanto como la hizo sentirse triste, sin embargo se enfocó en el alivio, dispuesta a pasar una mejor velada.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba pasmado por qué esta mujer, era el perfecto ejemplo de un libro abierto. Primero enojada, a la defensiva, después se cerraba a él, con respuestas cortas –en ese punto se molestó por la forma en que intentaba alejarse de él, pero Sasuke si era bueno fingiendo- con sus delatores ojos verdes miraba siempre a la salida con anhelo, y a él con temor; seguido de eso pareció retarlo a que dijera algo cuando pidió todos sus postres –y no es que a él le importara tanta azúcar, no mientras eso no le hiciera daño a ella –cuando estuvo callada, fue casi palpable la dura batalla interna que libraba en su cabeza. Y finalmente empezaron a hablar con normalidad.

Se sintió tentado a preguntarle que pensaba, pero ella estaba más susceptible a sus palabras a cada momento.

Era una mujer tan complicada.

Él no supo bien que fue lo que paso, per o la conversación mejoró considerablemente.

Notó que cada vez que ella se daba cuenta de estar hablando, o sonriendo, sus miradas cautelosas volvían y dejaba que él hablara.

Hablaron de cosa triviales, como que el color preferido de Sakura era el rojo, y el dorado, y los de él, el negro y el azul. Le contó de la señora hindú en su foto y ella sonrió en ese momento, una sonrisa genuina de interés y alegría.

Ante eso él corazón de Sasuke volvió reaccionar, absorto por lo bella e inocente que lucía, pero esta vez no pensó que fuera traicionero. Ya que Sakura no solo era bella, también lista e interesante, muy perceptiva a su presencia, aunque ella misma se negara a admitirlo.

-¿ya te gusto, Sakura? –dijo como una broma, pero buscando ver alguna reacción que la delatara.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, solo fue por dos segundo, y un mal gesto frunció su boca- ¡Claro que no! – Aseguró metiendo el último pedazo de pastel a su boca y tragandolo – E-eres un odioso, y presumido, pagado de ti mismo… y, y no me agradas nada –sus ojos verdes rehuían a un enfrentamiento directo con sus mirada, y sus puños femeninos estaban tensos bajo la mesa. Lo podía saber por el movimiento de los tendones en sus brazos.

Era una terrible mentirosa.

Pero no conforme con mostrarle flashes de su vulnerabilidad, también le cambió el tema, de nuevo, obviamente cuidando de no mostrarse demasiado ante él.

Ella le contó que antes de su trabajo actual era ayudante de publicidad, y que un problema personal le hizo abandonar la compañía en que laboraba –en ese punto se percató de una fugaz mirada de dolor, y no profundizo en el tema – ella amaba leer ciencia ficción, novelas de época, y un poco de fantasía –de algún modo pensó que a ella también le gustaba el romance, pero eso no se lo dijo a Sasuke.

Terminando la cena, encontró el motivo de que ella le atrajera ese primer día.

Su sencillez, su sinceridad –que le mostró en la cena -, también percibió que podía llegar a ser muy apasionada con sus ideales, y opiniones, el problema era que esta noche, ella se empeñó mucho en no mostrarle nada de esa vitalidad, y pasión.

Al contrario, mordía su labio cada que estaba a punto de decir algo impulsivo. Con su manera de ser, seguramente creía que él no se daba cuenta.

Sakura no hacía nada apropósito para atraerlo, sin embargo lo hacía mejor que nadie, como esa noche en la galería.

No tenía táctica de seducción, ni movimientos que parecieran ensayados, pero él sentía intenso deseo de tocarla y reconocer su cuerpo. Ni se hacia la interesante utilizando palabras que no entendía, o fingía no prestarle atención para que él insistiera. Su interés por la moda se limitaba a ropa bonita pero práctica. Le gustaba el arte, como a él, disfrutar de la soledad también como él, y apreciaba los detalles pequeños de la vida, como la flores, o los amaneceres –según lo que hablaba se sus fotografías-. Es más ella ni siquiera de había maquillado, simplemente se puso delineador y esa cosa en las pestañas para hacerlas ver más oscuras.

Y eso era suficiente. Se veía bien, y era agradable.

Conclusión; Sakura Haruno debía ser suya.

Tenía cualidades que la hacían irresistible para Sasuke, cuando claramente lo que ella había buscado durante toda la noche, era desalentarlo.

Ahora quería saber porque ella no estaba interesada en su persona ¿qué era lo que le tenía tan reticente y esquiva en ocasiones?

Era duro admitirlo, pero lo veía en parte. Ella sentía más miedo y desconfianza, que ganas de conocerlo.

Ella era una mujer sencilla de descifrar con solo prestar un poco de atención, sin portes artificiales, y eso era refrescante (cuando no trataba de encerrarse en sus respuestas evasivas).

Estaba satisfecho, que al menos vio un brillo de alegría durante un momento de la velada. Sin embargo ahora que estaban por abandonar el restaurant ella volvía al modo cauteloso, lo suficiente alejada de él para que ni siquiera se rozaran. Reprimió un gemido de frustración, nunca antes de sintió tan contrariado.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero mira quién tenemos aquí –dijo la burlona voz de un hombre a sus espaldas. Era pelirrojo como Gaara, pero un poco más bajo –Sakura, pensé que jamás volverías a salir con alguien – término con sorna.

Los ojos burlones y lascivos del sujeto revolvieron algo en el interior de Sasuke, haciéndolo desear partirle la cara.

- al menos podría tener la decencia de no hablarme. Me da asco solo verte – dijo Sakura con los dientes tan apretados que le impresiono que se entendieran sus palabras. Ella se tensó en su sitio, estaba mucho más rígida ahora que él individuo solo se carcajeo secamente, y sus ojos verdes reflejaban odio puro.

-Hace un tiempo no decías eso… -se mofo relamiendo su boca de forma obscena.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, y el brillo de las lágrimas subió a sus ojos, junto con una mirada de humillación, y sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza, y rabia – ¡ya lárgate, ya me hiciste suficiente daño, maldito parasito! –sus manos apretadas a sus costados temblaron.

Ante esa visión, algo se rompió en Sasuke, su calma normal a punto de irse por la borda le enviaron oleadas de violencia al cuerpo.

Sasuke no sabía que pretendía ese idiota, pero si seguía, lo haría escarmentar.

Antes de lo esperado la peligrosa fue quien se lanzó rabiosa sobre él pelirrojo desconocido, no importándole que ella fuera de baja estatura y cuerpo delicado en comparación con el patán hablador.

Pegándole tremenda bofetada, dejó en pasmado silencio al imbécil.

El tipo se lanzó por ella con el rostro empañado de amenaza -¡eres una zorra! – pero él no llego a ella, porque Sasuke se interpuso entre los dos, ya sintiendo que había permitido demasiado.

El agresor los observo detenidamente.

Automáticamente Sasuke se puso detrás de ella, y la abrazo por los hombros y la cintura, en esta ocasión ella solo respingo levemente, pero no se negó.

Los temblores de Sakura solo alimentaron sus deseos de masacrar al tipo a golpes.

-Ya lárgate –dijo Sasuke llanamente, pero sin perder el toque de advertencia. Fue cuando el otro parpadeo, al parecer notándolo por primero vez –estoy esperando –insistió, no iba a dejar que siguiera tratándola así.

Entonces, de la nada el tipo empezó a reírse.

-Al fin te conseguiste un hombre para que te jo*…-el golpe certero a la mandíbula lo mando al suelo enseguida. Sasuke estaba tan enojado que lo levantó de nuevo, agarrándolo por las solapas de su horrible traje café.

.

.

.

-Discúlpate con la señorita antes de que te obligue a hacerlo – con un hilo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de su boca, Sasori miró con total sorpresa a Sasuke.

Sakura estaba igual de sorprendida. Lo que menos espero –aparte de encontrar al causante de su caída emocional –fue que el Uchiha la defendiera con ese ímpetu, y aún menos la tremenda fuerza bruta que era capaz de ejercer.

Fue justo en ese momento que vio algunas cosas muy claramente.

Sasuke no era como Sasori.

Era más atractivo, más alto, elegante… y también mucho más intimidante. Y Sasori no era más que una copia burda, de algo que trataba de parecerse al moreno, pero con clara intención de engañar a la gente.

Sasuke miraba a Sasori con una amenaza tóxica. Además se había convertido en segundos, del coqueto e insistente compañero de cena, al _Terminator_ de los malnacidos.

Su acompañante levanto el puño con obvios motivos de aleccionar al _"boca floja"_ de Sasori.

-¿Teme? – ante la interrupción voltearon, incluido el pelirrojo majadero. Un hombre rubio los miraba con declarado interés, primero a Sasuke y seguido recorrió con los ojos azules, el camino de la mano del fotógrafo, hasta llegar a Sasori. Miro a Sakura después, y volvió a mirar a Sasuke – si le vas a pegar date prisa, hay un policía a tres cuadras…

-Sí, no vas a poder machacarlo si llega primero -otro sujeto llegó, pelirrojo como Sasori – hola _primito-_ saludo a quien estaba siendo subyugado por Sasuke, quien alzo una ceja interrogante -¿qué? En todas las familias hay una oveja negra, y por suerte esa no soy yo… -acabo burlón.

-Teme, ya pégale ¿no vez que esta preciosidad te está esperando? –la insistencia del rubio amenazó con sacarle una risa a Sakura, que estaba segura si llegaba a tenerla, sería una de pura histeria.

-Espera –detuvo el pelirrojo que venía con el chico rubio. Y al momento saco su celular y tomo una foto.

Sasuke bufo exasperado.

-¿Naruto, Gaara, ya puedo continuar, no ven que trato de golpear a alguien? – se quejó.

-¡Espera! –dijeron los dos espectadores al mismo tiempo, y cada uno puso su teléfono móvil en modo de grabar video.

-Ya – permitió el que era pariente de Sasori con cara compleramente seria, pero mirada brillante–a Temari le va a fascinar este video, apuesto que me perdona por romper su espejo – sonrió muy leve, satisfecho con su plan.

-Yo lo voy a subir a mi _Facebook_- contraatacó el tal Naruto riendo entre dientes.

Ella por su parte se sentía en la quinta dimensión.

Para ese instante Sasuke ya empezaba con los golpes, uno, dos tres. Y lo dejo caer al piso de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo levanto.

-No vuelvas a molestarla – dijo irritado. Y termino dando una patada en el costado. A ella debía de haberle horrorizado la escena, sin embargo la disfrutó y mucho, Sakura misma deseaba haber propinado cada golpe.

Estaba eufrorica.

Nunca imagino terminar la velada, con el mejor espectáculo callejero de su vida.

Sasori golpeado, y burlado. Además iba a tener más testigos gracias a la red.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen? –llamó un policía a lo lejos, y caminaba directo a ellos.

-¡Corran! – aviso alarmado Naruto, y salió como "alma que lleva el diablo" lejos de ahí.

-¡Nos vemos en el_ dojo_! –Se despidió Gaara con apariencia inalterable, también corriendo tras Naruto.

-¡Demonios! –sin esperar más, Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y la impulso a correr, casi cargándola.

Y ella no podía acabar de creer toda esa locura.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta. Espero que le haya gustado, a mí me encantó el final.

Saludos ;)

PD: Pido perdón por los horrores de dedo, o de más –como de puntuación, etc.- pero prometo que lo arreglare paulatinamente.


	5. Capítulo5:Sexy

Los personajes son de Masahi Kishimoto, y a historia es mía, y espero la disfruten.

* * *

**NOTA:** Hola a todos ustedes, como dije anteriormente: ESTE FIC **ES INPROVISADO** (debido a que no tenía planeado ser más que un simple uneshot), **NO** ERA UN PROYECTO **PLANEADO**, Y A VECES LOS CAPITULOS VAN A SER MUY CORTOS. Pero con gusto seguiré publicándolo. Por lo mismo a veces me cuesta mucho trabajo seguir, porque no se hacía que me va a llevar cada capítulo.

Sin embargo la promesa es que lo terminaré, como otra más de mis historias.

Muchos saludos a ustedes preciosas personas que me leen.

Y Una dedicatoria especial a **Zhohar, Ines Uchiha y AishaUchiha.**

**Y agradecimientos de todo corazón a los que ahora siguen el fic. Les deseo lo mejor, y tengan un excelente fin de semana.**

* * *

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: Sexy…

.

.

.

Todo el camino de regreso al departamento de Sakura fue silencioso, ella no había girado a verlo desde que subieron a su automóvil, no decía nada, y miraba todo el tiempo por la ventana como si no existiera otra cosa, u otra persona con ella.

Estaba casi seguro de que trataba de no respirar con toda la intención de no hacer ruido.

Quizás para que él no preguntara nada.

Estuvo a punto de hacer un sonido despectivo, que nada tenía que ver con su compañera de viaje y todo con la impotencia de no entenderla, pero se controló a tiempo.

El silencio le pareció eterno, y ya empezaba a desesperarse.

Ese pelmazo pelirrojo no había hecho más que provocarlo a la violencia ¿Quién diablos se creía para hablarle de esa manera a Sakura?, su mal humor solo se disipó un poco con los sendos golpes que le dio, además siendo franco él habría seguido pegándole hasta haberlo desmadejado, sino fuese por el público, o el policía.

Se sorprendió con el pensamiento. Él era segundo Dan de aikido, algo que pocos sabían- gracias a su padre que era policía- pero nunca se sintió tan irritado con nadie para provocarle tanto daño, y por supuesto que debido a su habilidad no se metía en peleas sin sentido.

-_Pero esta sí que tuvo sentido_- se recordó, el tipo se acercó solo para buscar problemas, y molestar a su acompañante. Esa noche Sakura salió con él –quién prácticamente la sacó a rastras de su casa-, y como tal su deber era que la pasara mínimamente cómoda, y que fuera una velada agradable.

_La cucaracha rojiza lo hecho todo a perder._

Recordó la mirada sucia en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa y la tensión se arremolinó de nueva cuenta en su cuerpo.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Se sentía extraño…

Con ganas de matar algo… de preferencia bermejo.

Al menos estuvo muy conforme de que su estado alterado, y confuso no fuese notorio. Solía ser inexpresivo por naturaleza, y era difícil para la personas saber que pensaba.

En cambio Sakura, era otra historia. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse como una mujer fuerte.

Sin embargo si que podía ver los indicios de tención, que tanto trabajo le costó disipar; los puños apretados, actitud hermética, incluso su cuerpo se aleja involuntariamente de su persona, todos ellos regresaron a la mujer a su lado, pero con una fuerza redoblada, y todo era culpa de la basura humana que dejo tendida en la calle.

Era más que obvio, ese tipo había dañado a Sakura previamente, y la idea le dejo un sabor muy amargo en la boca.

-_Maldita sea_ –pensó apretando el volante de su auto.

Tenía muchas preguntas que no eran de su incumbencia -pero ¡demonios! -quería respuestas.

Cuando aparcaron en la acera de los apartamentos, ella bajo casi corriendo, y Sasuke la siguió sin preocuparse por cerrar las puerta, ni nada más excepto Sakura quien claramente huía de su presencia… otra vez.

-Sakura –ella se detuvo recta como una vara, pero no lo miro –mírame – pidió sin preámbulos, aun así siendo muy precavido en pedirlo con calma.

Después de un largo silencio ella le hablo, sin mirarlo.

-N-no pu-puedo –la entrecortada voz femenina le apretó el pecho. A pesar de ello él no pensaba dejar las cosas así, y se acercó a ella en dos zancadas, la tomo por el brazo con firmeza pero sin lastimarla, y la volteo.

Por su pálido rostro corrían lágrimas silenciosas, y mordía su labio imperiosamente al punto de lastimarse. Al instante ella se limpió el rostro con persistencia, casi enojada, tratando de controlar el llanto, solo que su cuerpo de negaba a hacerle caso.

La imagen le hizo hervir la sangre de rabia, y al mismo tiempo le dio una fuerte necesidad de verla confortada.

Sin pensarlo la abrazo, pero ella estaba decidida a no dejarlo. Forcejeo entre sus brazos, lo empujo y hasta trató de darle unos cuantos pisotones.

Estuvo a punto de reír entre diente, esta fiera si era la Sakura que le gustaba.

Dos segundos se quedó paralizado… ella le gustaba, mucho.

-Sasuke-kun, déjame –dijo apenas con vos distorsionada.

¿Oyó bien, ella acababa de decir Sasuke-kun?

Bueno, que lo golpearan en el rostro si eso no era un _avance_.

-Sabes que no te voy a soltar –dijo afianzando su abrazo un poco en torno a ella para recalcar su intención –no, hasta que estés mejor – le aseguró, ahora más calmado. Tenerla de esa manera lo calmaba por alguna razón.

Con él recuerdo de lo pasado hace apenas una hora entendió, paso algo en Sakura que se vislumbró después de su rostro sorprendido ante cada golpe que le propino a aquella escoria, toda la estática emocional se disipo y él como era, casi pudo percibir el momento en ella se volvió a encerrar en sí misma, y a poner sus barreras.

Estaba asustada.

Eso no era bueno, por algún motivo eso lo irrito casi tanto como las palabras de aquel bocón.

Y por lo mismo, _como él era_ –terco como decía su padre – no iba a permitirle echar por tierra los diminutos avances que tuvieron esa noche.

La llevo con él hasta su auto para cerrarlo, y una vez terminó, la llevó otra vez a su pecho para abrazarla.

Ella exhalo entrecortadamente.

-Te voy a dejar dentro –añadió simple. Sin especificar si a la puerta de su apartamento, o a la puerta de su habitación. Ella no le contesto nada, de pronto lucio muy cansada, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Odiaba verla de aquella forma, como si todo su fuego de su espíritu de pronto hubiera sido tragado por un hueco negro.

Sakura trató de abrir la puerta con su llave, pero las manos le temblaban, ante eso él no esperó más y abrió la puerta moviendo las propias manos de ella en la dirección correcta.

.

.

.

Pasaron los minutos en lo que le preparaba una taza de té, y volvió a ella para abrazarla.

Las imágenes pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza, y las sufría, tanto como las disfrutaba. Primero porque Sasori no tenía ninguna clase de reparo en insultarla, como si ella mereciera aquello; y en segundo lugar por la cara de pánico en sus ojos marrones, y los bien merecidos azotes.

Sasuke la apretó a su cuerpo, fuerte y agradable.

En otras circunstancias se negaría, o por lo menos se podría incomoda de vergüenza, pero sus deseos de discutir se esfumaron junto con la adrenalina de momento.

Sentados juntos, en ese mueble viejo, Sasuke le contó de su último viaje, de la comida condimentada, del tipo de ropa recargada pero hermosa y llena de significados para la gente de la india, también de su pobreza, que enfrentaban con sonrisas la mayoría.

Ella, muy atenta, grababa cada cosa que le decía, reservándola en su lista de recuerdos hermosos, igual que su presencia ahí, los golpes en el rostro de Sasori, y su cara de pánico cuando vio que no tenía escape.

Era algo así como una recompensa tardía.

Todo por salir a una cita-no deseada- con Sasuke.

Ahí estaba él, dándole su apoyo, sin preguntar nada –aunque esté seguro que se moría por saber quién era el mentecato que golpeo, sin embargo él solo la abrazo a su pecho, mientras se sentaban en el sofá, y él le acariciaba la cabeza como a una niña con miedo a la oscuridad.

-Él era mi novio, y me utilizó –le dijo de pronto sin ninguna otra explicación –_al menos eso le debía_- se dijo, no era capaz de explicar más. Demasiado avergonzada de su estupidez pasada, demasiado humillada porque alguien que pensó la amaba, le quito todo lo que tenía, y lo hizo en sus narices.

Él se tensó por sus palabras pero no dijo nada por un rato, sus manos pasaban acompasadamente por su piel, llenándola de calidez y calma.

-Necesitas descansar, ya no pienses en nada –las palabras eran sencillas, pero el tono era agradable y afectuoso. Acariciaba su cabeza, su espalda y sus brazos.

-Siento haberte pegado _ese_ día – habló en un murmullo –no te lo merecías y yo tenía…

-¿Miedo? –se aventuró él.

Ella solo asintió.

-Y muchas gracias por lo que hiciste –si se sentía bien decir gracias, y que él supiera que eso que hizo significaba mucho para ella.

Fue cerrando los ojos, quedándose más calmada cada vez.

Ella lo disfrutó, se permitió no pensar en las consecuencias de permitirle ese mínimo acercamiento, era demasiado agradable y lo necesitaba…

Sakura sabía que debía negarse porque ella era como un envase frágil y fácil de romper, pero entonces se recordaba que él era un hombre decente. No como Sasori.

-_Nada que ver con Sasori_ –se dijo mentalmente. Y sin más pensamientos recostó finalmente la cabeza en el pecho se Sasuke, oyendo su latido constante, él suave vaivén de su respiración, y poco a poco se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Al despertarse no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba sola en la casa.

-Gracias al cielo –murmuró para sí, ya que no hubiera tenido la cara para enfrentarse al hombre que la ayudo con tanto entusiasmo la noche anterior, que la llevó como una pequeña a su casa y además –con una consideración que nadie le había dado antes- se quedó hasta que estuvo dormida –Nota mental: conseguir un regalo aceptable para Sasuke Uchiha –volvió a decir hablado entre murmullos, mientras recogía las mantas del mueble, y las doblaba, para después mirar el reloj.

Era nuevo dormir en el sofá, pero igual estuvo bien, por su propia seguridad.

Se relajó un poco al darse cuenta que todavía faltaba una hora para su primer turno como camarera; tener dos trabajos era un asco, pero al menos uno era de medio tiempo – y ese era con su jefe acosador –le extraño que no la hubiese despedido, tal vez las amenazas de hablar con la policía surtían efecto.

Suspiró, de todas maneras no iba a confiarse.

Fue a su cuarto y sacó la ropa del uniforme, ella no se cambiaba en el pequeño negocio de comida desde aquel día, en que tuvo que defenderse del señor Shouma.

Se quitó la ropa rápidamente, y quedó solo en ropa interior. Siempre lo hacía, como lo viera, era su casa y no tenía a nadie a quien avergonzar, ni que la avergonzara. Caminó con toalla en una mano, y la ropa en la otra, ya ideando las cosas que haría para ahuyentar al degenerado patrón.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño se quedó de piedra.

Sasuke estaba frete al espejo de su bañó, rasurándose con una de sus navajas rosas de afeitar. Y más alarmante todavía, solo llevaba el pantalón de vestir puesto, estaba descalzo, y no pudo evitar abrir la boca como si se ahogara.

¿Era normal que un fotógrafo tuviera ese espléndido y tonificado abdomen?

-_¡Oh díos! Cierra los ojos, so estúpida Sakura_ –pensó, pero ya era tarde, él la estaba mirando con una ceja levantada sobre sus magníficos ojos rasgados, el rostro lavado y una sonrisa ladina en su boca.

Ella apretó los dientes, y junto los labios para que su boca no temblara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi baño? –le preguntó ella de lo más ofendida ¿o era encendida?

Reprimió mover la cabeza en negación, y en lugar de eso mordió su labio para no suspirar.

- Aseándome –respondió sin inmutarse, y sin apartar esa _estúpida _sonrisa ¿por qué la miraba así? – y supongo que te darás una ducha –quiso saber el indeseado huésped.

-Eso no te importa –se sonrojo por lo hermoso que estaba a esta hora de la mañana, y su cuerpo de infarto no hacía más que conmocionar sus sentidos, y hacer saltar sus hormonas como las palomitas de maíz en la olla -¡Ere, eres… - _¿muy sexy?_-pensó, pero no iba a decirlo nunca, nunca -¡indecente! –Al fin definió -¡sal a-ahora mismo! –aunque estaba nerviosa no permitiría esa escena, aunque fuera digna de un pago por evento.

-¿Indecente? –Dijo conteniendo una risa, y seguido de eso la señalo de arriba a abajo – ¿y me lo dice la mujer que camina en ropa interior por la casa cuando tiene una visita? –la pregunta burlona salió con algo de aprobación masculina.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la impresión.

Ni siquiera se acordaba de su apariencia.

Un grito ahogado salió de ella, se miró encontrando sus bragas de encaje negro y su sostén verde turquesa-maldita sea ¿por qué no había combinado? – Y se tapó al instante con el uniforme y la toalla frente a su cuerpo, pero ya era demasiado tarde _–que me parta un rayo –_de nuevo.

-¿Qu-qué, qué vi-viste? – al salir esa interrogante de su boca supo que la pregunta era completamente estúpida, y en esta ocasión no pudo reprimir el gesto de apretar los ojos con fuerza por su idiotez, cubriéndose al mismo tiempo con las cosas que llevaba cargando, se alejó un paso.

-Tu sabes lo que vi, Sakura –le respondió casi en un ronroneo, con su mirada oscura taladrándola – no necesitas cubrirte, no te voy a hacer nada… aún – eso en absoluto de daba paz a la pelirrosa, más bien se sintió más alarmada y en vez de hacerle caso se pegó a la pared de atrás –Puedo frotar tu espalda, casi nadie puede hacerlo por si solo – dijo el moreno en tono insinuante, y se sonrojó como una granada madura por las imágenes que él ofrecimiento le evocaron.

¿Por qué rayos lo estaba considerando?

El tranquilamente cruzó los brazos sobre su majestuoso torso, y la miro detenidamente, como esperando a que ella se moviera para atacar. Ante eso, Sakura se sentía como una pequeña sabandija, bajo la garra de un puma, uno que disfrutaba de jugar con su comida.

-No gracias –refutó con apuro – ahora, sal del baño – terminó.

Él camino lento, con la gracias de un animal de caza, pero tomándose su tiempo, en lugar de irse rápido como ella deseaba.

Cuando los pasos de Sasuke llegaron a la puerta, al fin estuvo a punto de respirar tranquila, hasta que él regreso por el mismo camino, se acercó demasió para su propia salud mental, y puso su rostro a la altura del suyo.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

-Sal con migo, otra vez... – pero eso no parecía una petición sino una orden.

¿Alguien le informo que ella no era de las que obedecían?

-No puedo –dijo convencida de que trataba de intimidarla.

-Si dices que no, entonces me quedo –prometió con su sonrisa de depredador – se cómo haría tu ducha más interesante – otra vez ese una propuesta que le subía la temperatura. El cuerpo del hombre se cernía sobre ella en invitación tentadora.

_-¿Buda, fui mala en mi otra vida?_ –pregunto para sus adentros a una de sus deidades favoritas.

-Saldré contigo… acepto– fue hasta ese instante que él pareció ceder, antes se hallaba concentrado en la caza, y al momento la miraba con calma, _y afecto -_Sasuke,¿por favor? –dijo haciendo señas para que se alejara-

-Muy bien, será la próxima – sonrió, sin apartarse.

-¿próxima, cuál próxima? – Ese tipo era un canalla, un aprovechado – y… ya aléja…

Sus labios firmes la besaron con aplomo, seduciéndola para que se rindiera, con movimientos lentos. Al principio ella no cedió, trato de empujarlo, pero como todas las demás veces era en vano, lo único que si paso, fue que resistirse a él se volvió un imposible al sentir su firme piel con las palmas de las manos, la sensación era fascinante.

Al no poder más abrió su boca para protestar de nuevo pero lo único que logro, fue tener la lengua de Sasuke moviéndose en su interior.

Las revoluciones de su corazón y el revoloteo en su estómago gritaron en alarma.

Sakura volteo su boca, en busca de aire para revivir a sus neuronas, y apagar el fuego encendido en su cuerpo.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas. Y solo se observaron, ella con desconcierto –porque eso nunca le había pasado –y el con necesidad –cosa que le resulto aún más extraño a ella.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó al fin en un hilo de voz la muchacha.

-¿Por qué no?-regreso el muchacho.

-Ni siquiera me conoces, y la verdad no te gusto –por lo menos se sintió mejor de volver a ser ella misma.

-Si me gustas –dijo el con firmeza, acorralándola en la pared.

-_le gusta estar al asecho_ –pensó la joven –No te creo –eso logro decirlo en voz alta. Mirando a la cara al hombre, tarando de encontrar la mentira inconscientemente.

-Te lo mostraré – le aseguro estando muy cerca de ella- ya verás –y la volvió a besar, esta vez de manera fugaz, pero no menos agradable –nos vemos Sakura...

Y por fin la dejó sola, encendida, y nerviosa.

* * *

Perdon por la faltas de ortografia y/o errores de dedo…

Como muchas veces he mencionado, voy rectificando los capítulos después para evitar más retrasos.

Bien, no vemos en el próximo.


End file.
